High pressure reinforced hydraulic hose is typically used on a variety of fluid power operated machines, such as earth-moving machines, to provide a flexible connection between several moving parts of a hydraulic circuit employed on or within the machine. Such hoses may include a hollow polymeric inner tube on which successive cylindrical layers of reinforcing material, such as wire or textile, are concentrically applied to contain the radial and axial pressures developed within the inner tube.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to detect, in a non-destructive and non-disruptive manner a likelihood of failure of a hydraulic hose. One solution providing this capability is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,936, which discloses connecting a monitor circuit between two parallel, at least partially-conductive layers of a hose wall. A change in an electrical property observed by that monitor circuit may indicate a change in a property of the hose wall structure that might indicate impending failure of the hose wall.
During the manufacturing process for the hose, the length of the hose is cut to a desired length. In some instances, the cutting operation results in the conductive layers contacting each other at the cut location. As a result, the electrical property observed by the monitoring circuit is inaccurate.